


古典或浪漫的瓦尔普吉斯之夜

by Ming_Fei



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Walpurgisnacht
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 一些人与一些头的故事





	古典或浪漫的瓦尔普吉斯之夜

很久很久以前，有一个炎热的地方叫做阿尔戈斯。现在是盛夏的中午，阳光烫人，市场上铺着的砂砾在连日暴晒下干白发裂，踩上去脚心烧灼。即使穿着凉鞋也不例外。即使穿着一双带翅膀的凉鞋也不例外。有个人在滚烫的小石块间低空盘旋一阵，他手上那面镜子一般的盾牌也早已烫得辣手。没有办法，该做的事总是该做的事。这个年轻人勉强踏上火焰般的地面，蹲下身，用那面滚烫的盾牌在市场中央刨着坑。

一点零星的疲倦笑声。阿尔戈斯的小商贩们多半呆在树荫下、或者旁边神庙的阴影当中，日头高照，困意绵绵，唯一一个大中午来到市场上的却是这个打扮光鲜、举止怪异的年轻人。

他不停地刨，地上的坑已经不大不小，刚够放下他小心放在身旁的物件。在神庙台阶下面玩泥巴玩树枝的几个小孩早盯上了：用黑色的皮囊裹得好好的，不留一丝缝隙，圆滚滚的，像个球，似乎还在不动声色地滚动。会是什么呢？有个小贩长长打了声呵欠，懒懒的有些好奇。他似乎快挖完坑了，他放下盾牌，然后他把皮囊裹起的这个球拿到了手上。

果然是要埋起来。

年轻人抱起那个皮囊裹着的圆球，看上去并不着急，他抱到嘴边，轻言细语说着话。他似乎不再被热气蒸腾的沙石地影响，全身都很专注，以致根本没有注意到有人从身后冲过来。

几个小孩子最先尖叫出声。

被撞翻在地的年轻人顾不得察看来人，抓起散开的皮囊匆忙跳起，想去挡住滚出来的东西。“闭上你们的眼睛！” 他一边扑过去一边喊。

但所有人都看见了。是一颗人头。女人的头。毒蛇一般的发卷。

“我找到你啦！” 年轻人无奈地发现刚才撞他的人早已跑到了前面，在狂喜的欢呼中把凸起的肚子压在了那颗头上。是个老人，长脸上的肉松松垮垮，头上也顶着松松垮垮的银色假发，几乎快掉下来了，已经露出了光亮的前额和几根稀疏白发。但是他的眼睛异常明亮，充满敌意地瞪着走近的年轻人，双手则死死挡住肚子两侧。那颗头似乎扑腾扑腾地想要跳出来。

市场上的人纷纷从阴凉地走出来，围到中间来观望。年轻人四下环顾，显得有些恼怒，“你们想变成石头吗？想结束生命吗？那就站在这里吧！我是珀尔修斯，宙斯之子，在雅典娜的帮助下我才能从女妖美杜莎的目光下全身而退，并且砍下了她的头，怎么，你们自认为可以抵御她的目光，自认为比我还要强大吗？”

老人笑了一声，珀尔修斯便走过去拎起老人的后领，“不要给我找麻烦，也给你自己找麻烦。我要履行对女神的许诺，将美杜莎的头埋在阿尔戈斯的土地上。”

“他不属于这里！” 老人居然力气很大，一把甩开了珀尔修斯的手，死死护住身下的人头。

“他是谁？” 珀尔修斯莫名其妙。但这无关紧要。他继续逼近，试着推开老人，抓住人头的头发往外拖。“你，还有你们，快点闭上眼睛！” 他想要把皮囊套过去。

感觉到珀尔修斯的动作，老人又变得凶狠起来，伸出手跟年轻人撕扯着。呲啦一下，皮囊被撕成两半。趁着这机会，肚子下的人头卷着满头的沙土滚了出来。珀尔修斯惊叫一声，立刻放开老人，双腿一弹，小翅膀忽闪忽闪地赶到了前面。眼看美杜莎将将转头，珀尔修斯卡准时机迎上去，将美杜莎的脸摁在了自己身上。

“我不想被埋进土里。” 珀尔修斯听见小腹那里瓮声瓮气传来女声。

“你也不想被交给雅典娜。” 珀尔修斯压着头站在沙石纷飞的市场中央，他看了眼被撕裂的皮囊，又看了眼双目炯炯还在盯着自己的老人，再次感觉到发白的阳光炙烤在身上。他生气似的狠狠揪住美杜莎的头发，“你这也不想，那也不想，到底要我怎么办？”

“给我吧。” 老人忽然说，“我是最伟大的弗里德里希，我拥有过很多东西，也失去过很多东西。现在我老了，也许已经死了，但我需要找到一颗头。”

珀尔修斯拉着女人的长发系在自己腰上，“但不会是美杜莎，” 他继续摇头，“美杜莎的血和头颅是属于我的。你拿着她没有用，只会害了你自己。” 他系紧头发，手掌转到前面来捂住了头上的眼睛，再稍微用力向下推。

“卡住了。” 女声提醒道。

“偏一下，含住。装你的袋子坏了，我带着你走得有多累？”

“你要带我走？” 女声里满是惊喜，她的头发原本就缠在珀尔修斯腰上，这时候扭动着顺势下滑，稳稳靠在了胯间。珀尔修斯俯身下去，从撕碎的皮囊上扯出一块长条，别扭地、然而温柔地蒙住了美杜莎的眼睛。“这下好啦！” 他揉揉女人头顶黏糊糊的头发，“你说，想去哪里？” 

一阵咿咿唔唔的声音。“噢。噢。” 珀尔修斯微微托起血迹早已干涸的断颈，“我忘了你不方便讲话。”

“我需要找到一颗头。” 老人还在喃喃自语，朝珀尔修斯伸出双臂。

蒙着眼睛的美杜莎略略昂起下巴，珀尔修斯顺手捡起扔在一旁的盾牌，挡在身前走向弗里德里希。“我告诉过你了，这不是你的头。你要找什么样的头？”

弗里德里希的双眼沉陷下去，浑浊的目光掠过已变得空旷的广场。“我不知道。我怎么能够知道呢？那颗头对我说，我用不着请求他的原谅。可是他是谁？我需要找到这颗头。”

“我带你去找到这颗头！” 珀尔修斯豪爽地拍拍老人的肩膀，未等回答，他抓紧老人的手臂，两侧脚踝边的小翅膀倏然扇动，两人一头飞上了半空。

他们沉默着飞行了一会儿，弗里德里希的表情和肌肉一样僵硬。他看上去很冷静，珀尔修斯想。他注意到弗里德里希甚至整理好了自己的假发。“你抓紧了。” 珀尔修斯看到前面那座浓雾笼罩的山峰，好意提醒道。弗里德里希点点头，用空出来的那只手紧紧捂住了假发。

于是宙斯的儿子带着女妖的头颅和人类的君王降落在布罗肯山，白雾弥漫在黑夜中，火光闪动在白雾里。“这是瓦尔普吉斯之夜。颠倒的世界。” 珀尔修斯解释道，“你失去的头颅，也许会在这里找到你。”

“找到我？” 弗里德里希原本僵硬的脸上突然露出恐怖的表情。这时候一颗头朝他们滚了过来。

举着火炬路过的一队女巫发出响亮的笑声，“高文！高文！你的头！”

浓雾背后那金光闪闪的骑士尚未走近，一个身披绿色盔甲的无头骑士一路滴着血摇摇晃晃地跑过来。那颗头显然是他的。头上的嘴咧开笑了。他笨拙地跪下来，有些不太灵活地摸到头颅上未脱落的面甲。“没有头真是很不方便啊。” 这颗头说。无头的身体似乎想回答，又不知从何发声。“快一点啊。” 头颅催促道。他的双手终于抓紧了面甲两侧，慢慢抬起来，血滴进了他的手腕。他慢慢抬高，眼看马上就要安放到空荡荡的脖子上。

这时候那金光闪闪的骑士终于赶到，一柄长剑架在了举起的头颅与断颈的空隙间。女巫们欢呼起来：“高文！高文！你们的约定呢？”

那颗头上挤出笑容，更多的血淌在高文的剑上。他双手向前一伸，头颅贴近了高文的面甲，“拿走，我是你的。而按照约定，我也将砍下你的头，高文，你是我的，你也是绿骑士。”

“滚开！魔鬼的信徒！” 高文摘下面甲，愤怒地扬起长剑。那颗头从手中掉落，差点再次沿山坡滚下。

珀尔修斯接住了它，有点嫌恶地“啧”了一声，随手抛了回去。高文更加气愤地看到绿骑士接过去，稳稳安上了自己的头。

绿骑士故作优雅地伸手按在胸前，朝珀尔修斯略一躬身，“远古的英雄，你原本该长鸡巴的地方，怎么长了个头出来？”

血红的烟花突然在山顶炸开，女巫们手上一丛丛的火焰跳跃得更加欢快。欢乐的笑声中，珀尔修斯略显尴尬地解下了美杜莎，单手抱在腰间，“我忘了，” 他揉揉下面湿漉漉的头发，似乎有些抱歉，“这里的人讲话太过粗俗。”

他没有注意到高文气愤的目光，而高文也没有注意他很久，因为绿骑士随即又说，“高文，骑士之花，记得，你收下了夫人的绿腰带，总有一天，你会成为摩根夫人的绿骑士！”

“我不会成为你！” 高文稳稳挥剑，再次砍下绿骑士的头颅。

两股血柱冲天而出，洒在高文头顶，浇了他一身，滴滴答答流在五月夜里的青草地上。火焰继续蒸腾，而头稳稳落下来，落在绿骑士的手上，他向前一抛，将自己的头颅扔向高文，然后转身向雾气浓重的密林奔跑。他的喊声减弱，但女巫们在应和他：“高文，高文，你砍下了我的头，所以你终将属于我，这是约定，约定！”

高文追逐着绿骑士的身影也冲进密林，留下一滩热气腾腾的暗红血液。

“你怕血吗？” 珀尔修斯看到弗里德里希脸色跟林间岩石一样惨白，脱力般仰靠着旁边一棵树干。他再一次好心提醒道，“但你在树上蹭了不少血呢。”

弗里德里希舔舔干裂的嘴唇，只是摇头，“被砍了头的人还活着吗？”

“原来你怕看砍头。” 珀尔修斯低头看向美杜莎，而美杜莎似乎感觉到了他的目光，在他的手掌间略微扬起下巴，张开乌青的双唇，“我死了，我有一天也会让你死的。”

珀尔修斯表示同意，“我知道。但在那之前你是我的，你会帮我，对不对？”

“你从镜中见过睡梦中的我，无人可以做到。我离开了我可憎的姐妹和可憎的命运，成为了单纯的武器。简单是很好的。” 美杜莎表示同意。

“你没有心，我知道。”

“你也没有，毁灭者珀尔修斯。”

“是的。” 珀尔修斯感到满意。

“而我的心被这颗头颅吃掉了。” 比浓雾还冷的声音传来，珀尔修斯和弗里德里希都警觉地抬头看过去，霎那间，举着火把的女巫们走光了，山涧里溪流的水声越来越大。

那是一种黏稠的水声，像是熬浓的糖浆在山林里蠕动。天边似乎有些放亮，珀尔修斯看到从声音传来的方向，一个女人骑在一匹马上，她扎着一条土黄色的头巾，身上是颜色相近的毛毡袍子，粗糙的面料在白色的光滑马身上摩擦。但最引人注意的，是她手上紧紧拽住的一条锈蚀的铁链子，就像栓狗的那种链子。

链子另一头系着一个同样锈蚀的铁皮桶，它被那黏稠的暗红溪水托起，稳稳浮在面上，不时可以听到里面摇晃的水声，有时候也会有一点点血泼出来，泼进溪流，也慢慢变得稠密，慢慢往下蠕动。过了一会儿，铁皮桶的血水里突然冒出一个男人的头，他张大嘴，狠狠吸入空气。马上的女人立刻注意到了，她不慌不忙地从背后抽出一柄铁叉，压着男人的头颅，让他再次沉入血水之中。

“我警告过你，我将让你饱饮自己的鲜血。我做到了。” 马上的女人说。

他们就这样从半山坡缓缓而来，男人的头冒出来好几次，每一次都被女人压下去，而她也不断重复这一句话。“我怕时间太久，怕他忘了，也怕我忘了。当然，我根本不会忘。” 听到珀尔修斯的询问，她屈尊停下，昂首回答。

“你怕自己忘记什么？” 弗里德里希闪身从树干后出来，这时那桶里的人头又一次冒出来。他似乎很久没有见到陌生人了，忙不迭地开口，也许他只是想说话而已。“你们知道我吗？我，居鲁士，世界之王，伟大的王……”

马上的女人跳下来，踩进黏稠溪流，双手将居鲁士的头颅按入铁桶，血水没上手肘。她抬起头，笑着对弗里德里希说，“我怕我忘记了他是谁。”

弗里德里希似乎深为震动，他跑进溪水中，近身细细打量着女人的脸，“你忘记过吗？”

女人直起身，滴血的十指抓过两侧面颊，“我是马萨格泰人的女王，我是我儿子的母亲，我永远不会忘记他是谁。” 她冷冷笑了，再次将试图浮起的居鲁士按入血水中，“世界之王居鲁士一生只败过一次，是我，托米丽丝女王取下了他的头颅，让他饱饮自己的鲜血。但我的复仇会在这一天结束，明天又重新开始。”

那血桶抖动起来，似乎里面的人笑得颤抖。

“这是什么意思？” 站在一旁沉默许久的珀尔修斯开口问道。

托米丽丝奇怪地指了指美杜莎，“你不是带着你的头么？”

“我当然带着我的头。” 珀尔修斯皱眉，“你说会在今天结束是什么意思？”

隐隐已有音乐声传来。托米丽丝看他一眼，走回去翻身上了马，“难道你不是来参加瓦尔普吉斯之夜的祭典？所有的身体，所有身体里孕育出的爱与恨、生与死，会在黑夜里融为一体，也会在黎明获得新生。你竟然不知？”

弗里德里希跟到马前，“我需要找到一颗头……” “那你也应该去。” 托米丽丝打断他，继续拍马前行。

他们跟着举着火把的人流汇集到了山顶平地，雾气游荡脚底，篝火吞没了月亮。有一些男人和女人脱掉了衣服，张开双臂站在火焰边。靠近弗里德里希的一个女人猛地尖叫一声，甩开了身上的斗篷，她一丝不挂，张开双腿跪在一个石块上开始摩擦。又一个赤裸的男人走过来，压在了她的后背上。弗里德里希瞪大眼睛，勉强止住自己，当他转回目光的时候，那石块上的摩擦已经停止了，而女人的嘴里鲜红一片，一颗头颅落在地上，断颈处坑坑洼洼。又有女人来帮她，她们将无头的身体投入了火焰。

“跨过石头，跨过树根，跨过月亮，永远，永远，直到永远。” 火堆边的男人女人们唱道。

“直到永远？” 珀尔修斯似乎也被感染，跟着默念一句。弗里德里希慢慢走远，在无数的人脸和人头中穿行而过。

“我需要找到一颗头。” 他对一个翩然舞过的红衣少女说。少女的金盘里托着一颗人头，她试图将自己鲜嫩的乳头塞进那颗头的嘴里，但那颗倔强的人头咬紧牙关。她有时候只好把人头埋进自己丰满的胸脯，“我知道他很喜欢，很满足，” 她悄悄告诉弗里德里希，“但是他的嘴闭得太紧，时间已过了太久，他已经没办法说话了，他没办法告诉我，他有多喜欢我。”

“过了太久就没办法说话了？” 弗里德里希好奇地看着盘子里的人头，似乎忘记了自己的问题。

少女肯定地点头，火焰似乎燃得更高，她狂笑起来，将金盘子扔进篝火堆，自己则举起人头，深深地、凶狠地吻了下去。嘴唇上粘结的干皮连带着血肉一道被撕了下来。

她双唇染血，上身赤裸，胸间紧抱一个英俊男子的头，在火焰间穿梭时，似乎人人都认识她，人人都喜爱她，他们朝她伸手，要和她接吻，“噢莎乐美，过来，你过来。” 他们说。

“我得到了很多爱。” 她转过头，落寞地对弗里德里希说。

“而我还在找我的头。” 弗里德里希回答，但莎乐美已经走远了。

他退到后面，退出火焰滚烫的营地中央，吸进一口外围林间的水气。远远可以看到有戴着花环的女孩，拿杯子接着枝叶上的露水。弗里德里希看得有些出神。

“小弗里茨……老弗里茨……你要找的头，是我……”

他猛地一抖，向后退了几大步，几乎跌进身后的泥坑。

“你要找的头，是我。”

他低头望下去，渐落的血月照在他苍老的脸上。他看着底下那颗年轻的头颅，那双年轻的眼睛也看着他。过了一会儿，弗里德里希感到有些忧伤，“是的，你是我要找的头，但是你是谁？”

那双眼睛里也有些忧伤，“我为你死了，你却忘了我是谁。”

他伸手过去，却够不到。“我太老了，我只记得我很年轻很年轻的时候，你就为我死了。”

“你记得为什么吗？” 那双眼睛微微闭上。

弗里德里希点头，“你是因为爱我而死的。我也爱你。但是我忘了为什么爱你，我也忘了你为什么爱我，我还是不知道你是谁。我只记得有人因为爱我而死了，而我们几乎完全不知道什么叫爱。”

“我还年轻，你却已经老了。” 那双眼睛又睁开，弗里德里希探身下去，将这颗头抱了上来。泥坑很深，周围灌木层叠，他的银色假发滑落下去，露出他头上干枯稀疏的白发和头皮上的点点斑纹。那颗头怔怔望着他。

“你不再流血了。” 弗里德里希说。

林间枝条飒飒闪动，有人在朝这边奔跑。弗里德里希站起来，认出不远处的两人是高文和绿骑士。他们冲进篝火营地中，绿骑士的长剑劈向高文。但是骑士之花毫发无损，他回转过身，又是一剑砍向绿骑士的脖颈。火边众人安静看着。

当高文挥剑砍去，绿骑士的头颅应声而落，但这次飙出的却不是血柱。断颈中冒出的是一丛丛腐坏枯草，黑色的虫子在里面进进出出。干枯的血，干枯的生命。绿骑士无头的身体终于跪地倒下，被火焰席卷。

弗里德里希看到珀尔修斯一下吐了出来。

他也听到美杜莎开口说话，“你是毁灭者珀尔修斯。你怎么能忘？而我会跟随你到毁灭的时刻。”

“你是对的。我是毁灭者。” 弗里德里希听到他回答。一条黑色的带子从他手间飘落。珀尔修斯举起了美杜莎的头颅。

不知怎么，他感到漫天篝火也抵挡不住山顶的严寒，他脚底僵硬，几乎挪动不开。

美杜莎的长发在火焰顶端舒展开来，她的目光也像火焰一样。

“真冷。” 弗里德里希听到卡特的头颅说。

噢，我想起来了。他想告诉卡特，但他已说不出话来。在心脏变冷之前，他看到珀尔修斯如石像般站立，他看到莎乐美将头颅永远贴在胸前，而高文紧紧握住自己的长剑，托米丽丝看着居鲁士封冻在血水里，嘴边恒久停留微笑。他无法低头去看手中僵硬的头颅。

这份永恒停留的时间很短，在失去视力之前，弗里德里希感受到冲击从四面八方袭来。美杜莎在月亮上炸开，溅落四处，而自己似乎也同卡特一起粉碎殆尽。夜晚便在这个时刻终结。

 

-end-


End file.
